La plus sûre de se taire en disant tout
by D-Gray-Man-001
Summary: Eliot semble faire la tête mais cela agace prodigieusement son valet qui va tente par tous les moyens de le faire parler. Il n'aura pas prévu dans ses calculs que cela les mènerai là où aucun d'eux ne s'y attendait.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous (et bonsoir selon l'heure ou vous lisez ceci)._

_J'ai écrit cette fic après le tome 13 car je me suis aperçu (bien tard je le reconnais) qu'il y avait là un couple à exploiter ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_

_Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et j'espère que ça vous plaira au moins un peu. Et n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires ! 3_

**Léo avait pénétré la pièce en espérant trouver son jeune maître, mais il n'espérait pas le trouver dans cet état…**

**Encore une fois il faisait ce cauchemar récurant. Le visage rouge et le souffle court, il se débattait comme une vierge sur le point de se faire violer. Pour Léo c'était à la fois la vision la plus belle et excitante et à la fois la plus terrifiante. Il s'approcha et posa son front sur celui de son acolyte, pour y déceler de la fièvre. Mais il en profita pour humer le parfum délicat de ses cheveux. Légèrement sucré, comme de la vanille, délicieux !**

**Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Eliot, et crut mourir de plaisir lorsque ce dernier gémis dans son sommeille. Il recula lorsque son désir de l'embrassait devint trop fort. Il ne se laissait jamais aller plus que de raison à ses désirs. Il ne voulait pas déborder et ainsi prouver à Vanessa, la sœur d'Eliot, qu'il n'était pas digne d'être son serviteur.**

**Cependant, il retira son ruban et détacha sa chemise pour faciliter la respiration du garçon. Il avala sa salive difficilement, en apercevant le torse à peine dévoilé de ce corps dont il rêvait continuellement. Sa main s'avança inconsciemment vers cette peau immaculée mais il la retint avant de n'avoir put poser un doigt dessus.**

**Il s'obligea à reculer pour ne pas se laisser tenter. Combien de temps réussirait-il à tenir, avant de craquer et de lui déclarer ses sentiments ? Peu importe combien de temps, il resterai près de lui aussi longtemps que le jeune Nightray supporterai sa présence.**

**Enfin, « supporter » n'était pas le mot exact. En vérité, Eliot avait « exiger » sa présence à ses côtés. Et c'est en partie pour ça qu'il aimait tant son beau châtain. Son petit côté tyrannique, alors qu'il était un justicier qui ne supportait pas les dominateurs. Son côté doux avec violence, si paradoxale, mais tellement caractéristique de son maître. Léo ne se souvenait plus quand il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour son maître, mais il appréciait la douleur qu'ils déclenchaient en lui à sa juste valeur. « Aimer c'est accepter de souffrir » se répétait-il souvent.**

**Un gémissement des plus bruyant se fit entendre et Eliot se réveilla. Les yeux dans le vague, il appela Léo.**

**-J'ai défait ton ruban pour que tu puisse mieux respirer, se justifia immédiatement le brun.**

**-ah…merci. Le noble afficha une mine boudeuse.**

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda alors le serviteur.**

**-…Non…**

**Pourtant, son regard indiquait tout au contraire que si. Enervé, Léo lui lança un livre à la tête.**

**-Raaah ! Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?**

**-Quand tu te seras décidé à me dire les choses en face, tu me feras signe. Répondit calmement le tireur.**

**Un ange passa.**

**-C'est pas le genre de chose dont je peux te parler…**

**Léo eu un heurt en pleine poitrine. Il pensait qu'ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir tout se dire. Cette révélation le fit défaillir. Toutefois il n'afficha pas son trouble et tenta d'obtenir un aveu comme pour se venger de ce manque de confiance.**

**-Tu sais bien que je suis la dernière personne au monde qui pourrait te juger, et je ne supporte pas ta tête quand tu as quelque chose à dire et que tu sembles te retenir. C'est très frustrant.**

**Il le prenait par les sentiments, et il savait d'avance qu' Eliot ne tarderai pas à lui céder ses confessions.**

**-C'est le genre de chose qui pourrait changer définitivement la vision que tu as de moi….en fait je….c'est…RAAAAAAAAAAH ! Non je ne peux pas ! Désolé !**

**Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et se calma en soupirant un bon coup. Mais la blessure au cœur de Léo s'aggrava. Même en jouant sur son point faible, il n'avait pas réussis à lui soutirer d'aveux. A cet instant précis il craignait un éloignement de son très cher maître. Mais il ne dit rien, car : « aimer c'est accepter de souffrir ».**

**-Très bien, alors dans ce cas, soit gentil de ne plus afficher cette tête d'idiot en ma présence, parce que tu es insupportable quand tu boudes.**

**« Et toc ! » pensa-t-il. Bien sure Eliot se vexait pour tout et pour rien et Léo savait déjà qu'il allait subir les cris de contrariété de son maître cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit à ce point là…**

**-Je ne te permets pas de me donner des ordres ! Je te signal que c'est MOI ton maître ! Alors si l'envie me prend de faire la tête, je fais la tête ! Et si je ne veux pas me confier, libre à moi de garder mes secrets pour moi ! C'est clair ?**

**-Transparent. Répondit, surpris le jeune valet.**

**Un autre ange passa.**

**-Je suis désolé.**

**Léo n'était même pas sûr d'avoir entendue la voix de son maître. Mais lorsque il sentit les bras de ce dernier s'enrouler autour de sa taille et sa tête venir se nicher dans son cou, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui étouffer le corps. Il n'osa pas trop réagir, mais se laissa faire. Il ne voulait surtout pas se débattre d'un tel moment d'intimité.**

**-je crois que j'ai peur, que tu ne t'enfuis si je te le disais. Murmura pitoyablement le châtain. **

**Une main, ou plutôt, un point vint se cogner sur la tête d'Eliot qui recula sous le choc.**

**-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? demanda-t-il vexé d'être interrompue pendant une confession si importante. **

**-Je te signale que si je suis pas encore parti, c'est que je supporte ton sale caractère, alors peut importe ce que tu as à me dire, ce ne sera jamais pire que ce que je subis au quotidien alors crache le morceau ! **

**Léo avait dit cela dans le but de le faire réagir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que jamais il ne le laisserai tomber, qu'il l'aimait à en mourir ou ce genre de truc niais que Gil devait très certainement sortir quotidiennement à son maître. Il laissait les déclaration mielleuses aux fillettes pré-pubères et à Gilbert. Cependant, en prononçant ces quelques mots, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il montrait par tous les moyens qu'ils possédait ce qu'il se refusait de dire.**

**Et, il le savait, son cher Maître avait compris que cette attitude était la preuve d'une amitié indestructible. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était peut-être plus de l'ordre de l'amitié. Il ne savait que faire ou que dire pour faire passer son message qui était important mais peut-être trop lourd de sens…**

**Alors il fit ce qui lui sembla la solution la plus simple et la plus approprié pour cette situation : Il se comporta en Maître :**

**-Embrasse-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.**

**Léo ne savait comment réagir face à cette demande peu orthodoxe. Si la sœur d'Eliot venait à entendre parler de cette histoire, il était sûre qu'il n'aurait plus l'autorisation de servir le jeune duc Nightray. « Cependant, se dit-il, il ne serait pas un bon serviteur s'il n'obéissait pas à son maître. » Et la tentation était si forte qu'il lui fut difficile de résister.**

**Aussi passa-t-il ses bras autour du cou du châtain en se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pied pour se mettre à la taille de son ami. Se fut d'abord comme un oiseau qui effleure le firmament d'un lac. Léo ne fit que poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Eliot. Il n'avait encore jamais embrasser personne, Bien qu'il en ai rêver des millions de fois, jamais il ne se serai permis de voler un baiser à son précieux maître.**

**Mais le maître en question se fit impatient et plus entreprenant. Il plaque une main dans le creux du dos et une autre dans la nuque du brun, puis approfondis leur baiser. Il força l'entré de la bouche du valet pour aller taquiner de sa langue, celle de la bouche d'en face.**

**Les langues jouèrent, les respirations s firent haletée, Les rythmes cardiaques s'accélérèrent et les joues rosirent. **

**Quand enfin ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, pantelants, ils se regardèrent un instant pour se jauger. Ne voyant pas les yeux de Léo, le jeune noble retira les lunettes que portait son domestique et écarta une mèche de cheveux pour dégager son visage. Il put ainsi admirer l'effet de ce baiser sur le jeune homme.**

**Les yeux embuer par un plaisir certains, le joues roses, la respiration irrégulière et les lèvres rougies par la bataille qui venait de se dérouler, Léo était l'incarnation du plaisir. Il était si tentant que le baiser repris plus fougueux que jamais.**

**Le brun ne se retenait plus. Il avait compris par cet action qu'Eliot partageait ses sentiments. Son corps brûlant se rapprocha de celui de son assaillant. Il passa une jambe autour de sa taille et il put ainsi sentir l'érection de son acolyte. Sa propre érection se fit douloureuse. Aussi Eliot recula un peu pour s'occuper de lui.**

**Léo écarquilla les yeux. Son maître venait de se mettre à genoux devant lui et il ne faisait aucun doute sur la suite des évènements. Il recula jusqu'à percuter le bureau derrière lui. Seulement deux pas, et Eliot le rattrapa aussi tôt, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de fuir. Le serviteur posa les mains sur le bureau et se cramponna au bord comme soudainement effrayé par la tournure des évènements.**

**Eliot, imperturbable, ouvrit doucement le pantalon de sa victime et entrepris de tendres caresses sur le membre tendue qui s'échappait du tissus. Il déposa un baiser sur le gland puis le lapa, une fois, deux fois. Léo se mit un gémir de gène, puis pour étouffer les cris qui ne manquerai pas de venir, il porta une main à sa bouche. Le châtain finit par prendre en bouche la verge puis tout en regardant son amant, fit des va-et-vient autour du membre.**

**Léo eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas crier, il ferma les yeux lorsque le regard de son maître se fit trop excitant et se mordit le doigt pour ne pas crier. La main qui était toujours accroché au bord du bureau, se crispa lorsque dans un râle de plaisir, il se vida dans la bouche habile du jeune duc. Ce dernier avala et se lécha même les lèvres comme par gourmandise.**

**Le plaisir fut si dévastateur que Léo sentit ses jambes flancher sous son poids, soudainement insupportable. Il se retrouva face à Eliot qui lui jeta un regard remplie de désir.**

**Le Jeune duc défit le nœud autour du coup de son valet et enleva sa veste puis détacha les boutons de sa chemise. Il passa ses mains sur le torse imberbe du fruit de son désir. La respiration de Léo, qui ne s'était pas encore calmée, se fit encore plus alarmante. Il faisait tout son possible pour se retenir mais son érection avait déjà repris en vigueur.**

**Mais il décida finalement de s'occuper de son tyran, dont l'état devait sûrement être pire que lui. Il plaça une main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon d'Eliot. Il la caressa lentement et tendrement tout en approchant de ses lèvres tant convoitées. Il les lécha puis les tortura de ses dents, avides de lui. Le noble avait arrêté tout mouvements et tremblait de plaisir sous les attouchements légers de son amant.**

**Ce fut comme une bataille : celui qui donnerai le plus de plaisir à l'autre. Le châtain tortura les boutons de chair rose tout en jouant de sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon. Léo avait déjà mis torse nu son maître dont il désirait chaque parcelle de corps. Leurs yeux brillaient de désir et de plaisir. Le brun avait ouvert le pantalon de adversaire et entreprit de le masturber, jouant avec ses bourses, puis son gland, puis toute la verge.**

**Sous le plaisir, Eliot avait cessé de l'embrasser et avait poser sa tête dans son cou. Sa bouche torturait sans intention la peau pâle du serviteur, laissant des marques sur son cou, son épaule et sur son torse formant des dessins aléatoires.**

**Léo se laissa pousser au sol comprenant bien quel rôle il lui serai donné, mais appréciant d'être soumis aux bras et aux caresses de son bel Eliot. Il se laissa préparé pour une pénétration, promesse de doux plaisirs.**

**Il n'eut bientôt plus qu'une chemise ouverte tandis que torse nu, le noble n'avait que son pantalon ouvert sur son muscle tendue à l'extrême. Le jeune Nightray attrapa les cuisse du brun et les sur-éleva légèrement pour pouvoir se placer devant son entrée. Il pénétra lentement pour ne pas blesser son cher amant, qui se crispa un peu à l'intrusion d'un corps encore inconnu. Puis il finit par se détendre et amorça le premier mouvement pour encourager Eliot à continuer.**

**Après le troisième va-et-vient, Eliot toucha la prostate de Léo qui cria sous la vague de chaleur qui se répandue en lui. Excité par la réaction de ce dernier, enchaîna les mouvements d'aller et retour leur procurant à chacun un plaisir certain.**

**La valse des corps brûlants s'acheva sur une note de jouissance pure. Pas de cris, ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre dans cette situation peu délicate, mais de franc gémissements. Léo éjacula entre eux-deux et Eliot sentit l'anneau de chair se rétrécir autour de son membre qui ne manqua pas l'occasion pour se vider du liquide chaud qui se répandit dans l'entre aux milles plaisir.**

**Leurs regards se croisèrent et Eliot se retira finalement du corps de son amant, puis s'allongea prés de lui. Il se regardèrent encore un moment. Ils voulaient comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Etait-ce un accident ou un événement né du désir de chacun d'eux ? Devait-ils réitérer la chose ou bien l'oublier ? Etait-ce un acte d'amour ou de simple passion d'adolescent ?**

**Ils arrivaient cependant en un regard à comprendre que leurs questions étaient les mêmes, et alors que le noble s'éleva pour embrasser son valet, ce dernier attrapa son cou et termina le chemin qui séparait leurs lèvres.**

**Les mains du duc fourragèrent dans les cheveux du serviteur qui caressait le dos de son maître. Ils avaient obtenue la réponse à leurs multiples questions et, par la même occasion, à leurs sentiments respectifs.**

**Ce n'étaient pas une erreur, c'était même le prélude d'une plus grande histoire que l'histoire d'une nuit. Ils le savaient, sans se le dire. Ils n'avaient pas besoins de mots, ils n'en avaient jamais eut besoin, mais ils s'aimaient. Et désormais, ils s'aimeraient en silence. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore et encore. Et les caressent reprirent.**

**Sans jamais se dire « je t'aime » ils s'embrassaient, car « Le baiser est la plus sûre façon de se taire en disant tout. »**

**FIN ! Vous avez aimé ? Alors laissez une review ! =^w^=**


End file.
